Los peligros de la red
by NarukunAY
Summary: Naruto está en su casa, caliente, se aburre, y lo primero que se le ocurre para pasar el rato es meterse en un chat gay. ¿A quién encontrará ahí dentro? Naruto descubrirá que un rato de placer tendrá sus consecuencias.Lemon, Violación, Muerte de personaje
1. Cybersexo

Otra aburrida, calurosa y caliente noche en casa de un chico rubio de ojos azules. Tumbado en el sofá, con el ventilador encendido y la dirección del aire hacia su cara, la tele encendida pero sin sonido y el ordenador justo en frente suya con la música a máximo volumen.

Debido al calor el chico se encontraba con una camiseta interior de tirantes negra y sin pantalones, solo con unos boxers verde que marcaban todo el paquete del rubio. Y por culpa de lo caliente que estaba se masajeaba el miembro haciendo que a veces gimiera de placer.

Pero además del calor que hacía esa noche y de lo caliente que estaba el ojiazul, también estaba aburrido, y no quería correrse de la manera tradicional, viendo vídeos eróticos en Internet, quería hacerlo un poco más excitante.

Así que, tumbado como estaba, se puso en el ordenador y entró en diferentes chats en busca de alguien con el que tener lo que la gente llama cybersexo, para hacerlo todo más divertido. Siempre había oído hablar de uno muy bueno en el que había mucha gente y encontrabas muchas personas dispuestas a hacer lo que quisieras rápidamente pero no lograba acordarse del nombre.

Directamente puso en el buscador chats gays y aparecieron una buena lista de diferentes direcciones en un momento. Pero él no quería meterse en un chat gay que no conociese de nada, quería entrar en uno que fuera al menos un poquito de fiar, uno del que hubiese oído hablar. Por lo que simplemente puso chat en el buscador y el primero de los que salieron era el chat del que había oído hablar, Vinta.

Al entrar lo primero que tenía que hacer era elegir una sala, la mejor que encontró era la destinada a los chicos de entre 18 y 25 años. Eligió un nick sugerente tal como Gay18, pues lo que quería era encontrar alguien rápido y se introdujo en el chat.

Y el rubio esperó a que saltara alguna ventana de alguien que quisiera hablar con él en privado, ya que a él se le daba mal empezar las conversaciones, mientras veía videos en Internet y se tocaba por encima de los boxers para que no bajara la erección.

En ese momento saltó una ventanita, era alguien que quería hablar con él, wapeton21 se llamaba, y le saludaba con un falso hola guapo, como si supiera si era guapo o no solo con el nick, pero al rubio que le mostraran un poquito de atención le subía la moral.

El ojiazul le devolvió el saludo y comenzaron a hablar, teniendo una conversación rápida. Solamente se habían saludado, preguntado de donde eran cada uno y que edades tenían, cuando el chico al otro lado del ordenador soltó desde la ventanita de la conversación:

-¿Te apetece paja por cam?

A lo que el rubio respondió rápidamente que si, sentía que iban a explotar sus boxers debido a la presión ejercida por su miembro y tenía ya ganas de masturbarse con alguien por cámara. Así que se intercambiaron los correos electrónicos y empezaron a hablar desde ahí en vez de por el chat.

Rápidamente el otro chico, wapeton21 envió la invitación para poder ver al ojiazul por cam, pero éste no era tonto, él también envió la invitación para poder ver también al chico al otro lado del ordenador, y hasta que no aceptó, no aceptó el rubio tampoco.

Al final aceptaron los dos las invitaciones y empezaron a cargarse las imágenes de las cámaras. El rubio tenía la cámara puesta en dirección hacia su cuerpo y hacia su entrepierna, pues no quería que el otro le viera la cara, no porque pensase que era feo si no por seguridad, mejor que no pudieran reconocerlo.

Cuando por fin pudo ver la imagen se asustó, y lo primero que pensó es que era imposible que esa persona tuviera 21 años, seguro que tenía muchísimos más. Y además de gordo y lleno de pelo, su miembro no era excesivamente grande que digamos, y el rubio quería aspirar a algo mejor, así que dejó sin admisión a la persona que tenía al otro lado y esperó a que llegase otra persona que quisiera conversar con él en privado.

El rubio tenía un buen cuerpo atlético y sin pelo, y tenía un miembro que unos cuantos envidiarían, es por eso que buscaba alguien como él para mantener una relación de cybersexo, si lo que buscase fuera un novio en persona le importaría menos el físico, pero ahora quería alguien que estuviera muy bien formado todo el cuerpo, hasta la entrepierna.

Cuando el ojiazul se estaba cansando de esperar y la erección ya estaba empezando a bajar por aburrimiento, otra ventana asaltó la pantalla de su ordenador. Un tal Sas19 saludaba al chico a través de la escritura y Gay18 le devolvía el saludo como si la cosa no fuera con él. Tuvieron el típico comienzo de conversación que se suele tener en los chats, lo mismo que en la conversación anterior, como se encontraban, que edades tenían, en que ciudad vivían por si podían verse en ese momento, pero vivían en lugares diferentes, cosa que agradeció el rubio, no quería encontrarse con nadie del chat en persona.

El chico al otro lado del ordenador le preguntó al rubio que qué estaba buscando, puesto que hay gente que solo busca amistad y otros que solo buscan cybersexo. El chico eludió la pregunta y respondió con un sencillo:

-No sé, ¿qué buscas tú?

-Yo busco jugar...

-¿Jugar a qué? ¿Jugar al fútbol?- se hizo el inocente el rubio-.

-Jugar con lo que tenemos entre las piernas.

-¿Y qué puedes ofrecerme? ¿Cómo eres?

-Puedo ofrecerte un miembro de 22 cm de largo y 4 cm de grosor. Soy moreno, alto, cuerpo atlético, ojos negros, ¿qué más se puede pedir? ¿Y tú cómo eres?

-Pues yo soy rubio, ojos azules, también alto y cuerpo atlético. Y mi miembro mide 18 cm, al igual que mi edad, no supera el tuyo jeje.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo por cámara?

-Si, me gustaría.

El pelinegro agregó al rubio a su correó electrónico y le saludó de nuevo. Hablaron poco tiempo, ya que al poco de comenzar el ojiazul inició rápidamente las cámaras de ambos ordenadores, quería comprobar si el otro chico le había dicho la verdad sobre su aspecto ya que tan solo con imaginárselo se estaba poniendo a mil, verdaderamente quería quitarse los boxers ya que éstos estaban soportando demasiada presión.

El moreno aceptó las invitaciones de inicio de las cámaras y al rubio empezó a latirle el corazón nervioso, tenía un buen presentimiento, pero como la anterior vez le había salido mal se quitó del rango de la cámara y se puso a encender las luces de la habitación por si la otra persona le había engañado quitar la cámara antes de que pudiera ver nada.

Las imágenes terminaron de cargarse, y el ojiazul vio un cuerpo con todos sus músculos marcados, aunque no demasiado, y sin nada de vello, justo como le gustaba al chico. Al moreno se le veía de cuello para abajo hasta la cintura, y con lo que vio el rubio enloqueció, se sentó, dirigió la cámara también hacia su cuerpo y se quitó la camiseta interior negra que llevaba mientras el chico al otro lado del ordenador bajaba su mano por debajo de su cintura y empezaba a mover el brazo.

-Quiero ver lo que tienes más abajo- decía el recién sentado mientras también llevaba su mano hacia su entrepierna y lo masajeaba salvajemente, tirando de él hacia abajo y dejándolo libre momentos después.

El ojinegro bajó un poco la cámara, y fue entonces cuando el rubio vio la inmensidad de ese miembro de 22 cm bajo unos boxers azul oscuro que parecían a punto de romperse debido a las dimensiones a las que se encontraba sometido. Fue entonces cuando enloqueció aún más y también bajó la cámara para que el otro chico pudiera verlo mejor, sentirse observado aumentaba su excitación.

El moreno se levantó y redireccionó la cámara para que pudiera vérsele desde el cuello hasta las rodillas y empezó a tocarse la entrepierna por encima de los boxers mientras jugaba con la goma de ellos, los bajaba hasta que estaba a punto de salirse todo el miembro y entonces los volvía a subir. A cada momento la excitación del ojiazul aumentaba más y más, consiguiendo tenerla tan dura que parecía un hueso.

El chico que estaba de pie se dio la vuelta y empezó a tocarse el trasero por encima de los boxers, acariciándoselo, introduciendo las manos por dentro y moviéndose como si le estuvieran penetrando, mientras los ojos azules del otro chico se abrían como platos con esa vista. Cuando volvió a girarse, siguió masajeándose el miembro por dentro de los boxers.

En ese momento el rubio se dio la vuelta, se colocó primero de rodillas sobre el sofá y le enseñó todo el trasero a la cámara, después se puso en posición de cuatro patas y empezó a moverse como si el miembro de 22 cm de su compañero estuviera dentro de él. Para sentirlo todavía más se bajó los boxers, aunque el otro chico seguía sin poder verle bien el pene, y empezó a acercar un dedo hacia su agujero, momentos después ya estaba con dos dentro moviéndolos frenéticamente y gimiendo, aunque su amigo no pudiera oírle.

El ojiazul se subió de nuevo los boxers con algo de trabajo debido a que su miembro no quería entrar y se sentó en posición normal, observando como el moreno empezaba a bajarse lo poco que le quedaba de ropa sensualmente, y una vez toda la longitud del chico se hubo liberado de la prisión en la que se encontraba la agarró y empezó a masturbarse rápidamente con una completa excitación después de haber visto al chico metiéndose los dedos y moviéndose al compás.

-Bájate los boxers, enséñame todo lo que tienes- pidió el pelinegro-.

El rubio respondió a la petición bajándose su ropa interior sensualmente, poco a poco, hasta que ésta quedó por debajo de su trasero pero aún escondía su pene. Pero esta situación no duró mucho tiempo más, pues terminó de bajarse sus boxers y su miembro rebotó debido a la presión a la que se encontraba.

WOW podía verse escrito en la ventana del messenger debido a lo que el ojinegro acababa de ver. Y eso no hizo mas que estimular al chico al que iba dirigido esa palabra, haciendo que se excitara aún más, agarrara su entrepierna y empezará a moverla frenéticamente, de principio a fin.

El rubio se sentó y continuó masturbándose pues en esa posición se sentía más cómodo. Fue en ese momento en el que su compañero se corrió, sufriendo espasmos por todo su cuerpo y llenando su mano de aquel líquido blanco. El moreno colocó su mano en frente de la cámara para que el ojiazul pueda ver todo lo que había soltado, tenía la mano entera blanca y entre los dedos.

Toda esta vista le enloqueció, sobre todo ver a su compañero viniéndose sobre su mano, y con su miembro duro como un hueso se corrió, más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, gimiendo y llenándose todo el torso de semen, llegándole hasta el cuello.

-Ha sido la mejor corrida de toda mi vida- le confesó el rubio al chico al otro lado de la cámara-.

-¿Por qué no terminamos enseñando nuestras caras? Y por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- fue la única contestación del moreno, la cual era una pregunta-.

-Hmm...Bueno, soy Naruto, ¿y tú?.

El ojiazul subió su cámara y mostró su cara, esperando a que el otro chico también se enseñara.

-Soy Sasuke, no olvidarás mi nombre.

Y en ese momento se desconectó, sin haber enseñado su rostro. Naruto se asustó un poco pues él se había mostrado y el otro chico no, además que la última frase le había dejado un poco desconcertado, pero decidió restarle importancia al asunto, lo más probable es que se le hubiera ido la conexión y que lo que había dicho.. .pues quizás se refería que como su nick es Sas19 y es parecido a su nombre, pues no se le olvidaría, ¿quién sabe?

El rubio decidió dejar el ordenador por fin relajado después de tanta excitación y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse pues tenía todo el cuerpo manchado. Una vez limpio se fue a la cama y se durmió enseguida ya que estaba terriblemente cansado.


	2. Acoso

Al día siguiente el chico siguió con su vida normal. Se despertó tarde, pues era domingo, y lo primero que encontró al despertarse fue una tremenda erección entre las piernas, seguramente había estado soñando con lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y por eso se despertó así.

Se llevó la mano al miembro por encima de los pantalones del pijama y empezó a moverla, disfrutando cada momento, rememorando los acontecimientos pasados, imaginándose que volvía a suceder y poniéndosele aún mas dura de como ya la tenía.

Momentos después ya se había despojado del pantalón pijama y los boxers los tenía por las rodillas. Naruto se agarraba completamente su entrepierna y movía frenéticamente la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, contorsionándose debido a las descargas de placer que estaba sufriendo.

Terminó pasados unos segundos ya que estaba muy caliente, soltando todos sus líquidos sobre su cuerpo, aunque muchos menos que la noche anterior ya que se había quedado seco. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. Cuando terminó cogió una toalla, se secó todo el cuerpo y empezó a vestirse. La ropa elegida fue una camiseta naranja no muy ceñida al cuerpo que dejaba sitio libre para que corriera el aire y que llegaba hasta la cadera, y unos vaqueros pirata cuidadosamente colocados hasta el borde de la camiseta para que cualquier acción realizada por el rubio dejará ver los boxers azul celeste que llevaba sobresaliendo por encima, lo que le otorgaba una imagen más sexy.

Una vez vestido se dirigió al piso de abajo y lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca del ordenador y encenderlo, esperando que su cyberamigo estuviera conectado, pedirle que le pusiera la cámara para terminar lo que ayer dejó a medias y preguntarle el por qué de su último comentario.

Por fin el ordenador terminó de cargarse, conectó su messenger y buscó al tal Sasuke, pero no se encontraba conectado, sin embargo había recibido un correo electrónico, lo abrió y lo leyó, éste solo contenía una frase, pero extrañó al rubio. El mensaje decía: Te buscaré y te encontraré. Naruto intentó buscarle la relación a este correo y al último comentario que había recibido del moreno la noche anterior, pero el correo no tenía remitente y no merecía la pena asustarse, no era la primera vez que recibía correos de ese tipo, sus amigos eran demasiado graciosos.

La primera vez se llevó un susto de muerte pues el mensaje decía que lo iban a matar debido a una cosa que había hecho y que sabían todo sobre él, cinco minutos después un amigo le mandó otro mensaje explicándole que era una broma, el ojiazul estuvo un tiempo sin hablarle y no fue para menos. Así que decidió olvidarse del último correo electrónico recibido y seguir con su vida normal, aunque no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco.

Decidió apagar el ordenador y dejarlo por hoy, mejor despejar la mente de malos pensamientos, así que empezó a prepararse la comida. Algo rápido y después a la calle pues había quedado con su grupo de amigos, por lo que se preparó un delicioso ramen instantáneo, cinco minutos después ya lo había terminado de hacer, y pasados dos minutos ya se lo había terminado, masturbarse dos veces en menos de 12 horas sin haber comido nada de por medio da hambre a cualquiera.

Naruto soltó el bol sobre el fregadero, cogió las llaves de su casa, el móvil, salió de su casa, echó el cerrojo de la puerta y sin pararse un momento se fue de allí. Al rubio le gustaba salir de la casa e ir a pasear, pues le gustaba que le miraran por la calle, se podría decir que iba provocando. Normalmente iba con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza pues así se le veía la ropa interior y se imaginaba que le miraba más gente. Se podría decir que el chico era un tanto egocéntrico, pero simplemente le gustaba sentirse observado ya que tenía la autoestima por los suelos y necesitaba alguna forma de subirla.

Tres o cuatro chicas se quedaron mirándole mientras iba de camino a encontrarse con sus amigos, y también un par de chicos, lo que hizo que aún le subiera más la autoestima a Naruto, pero uno de los chicos, aunque era muy guapo, tenía una mirada tan fría que hizo que se le estremeciera hasta el último poro de su piel. Decidió también olvidarse de esta sensación, no quería que nada empañara el buen día que hacía.

Después de un rato más paseándose al fin llegó al lugar donde había quedado con sus amigos, que ya estaban esperándole desde hacía un rato. El rubio se unió a ellos y éstos le reprocharon la tardanza, pero se hizo el despistado. Pasado un rato recordó el correo electrónico que le había llegado esta mañana, así que decidió preguntarles a sus amigos si alguno de ellos era el autor de esa broma.

-Escuchadme, ¿alguno de vosotros me ha mandado un correo esta mañana gastándome una broma?- preguntó Naruto obligando a la gente a que le prestaran atención-.

Todos negaron con la cabeza ante esta pregunta y empezaron a imaginarse las distintas cosas que podía contener el mensaje.

-Va en serio- añadió Naruto enfadado-. Si alguno lo ha hecho me gustaría que me lo dijera.

Todos volvieron a negar con la cabeza y continuaron hablando sobre el anterior tema que estaban tratando, el cual no le interesaba mucho al rubio, que decidió olvidarse del mensaje, probablemente sería algún tipo de publicidad extraña, spam que llega al correo, normalmente viene sin remitente, y lo más seguro es que con los nervios y las prisas por comer no se hubiera fijado bien si al final del mensaje había algo de publicidad o no. Así que decidió dejar el tema y pasárselo bien con sus amigos.

La tarde siguió sin más incidentes. Naruto se comportaba normal, pegando saltos, gritando y riendo con sus amigos, y como siempre fijándose en el trasero de todo chico guapo que pasaba, imaginándoselo desnudo. El chico era un poco pervertido, pero eso no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Mientras el rubio escuchaba uno de los chistes de un amigo suyo el teléfono en el bolsillo le empezó a vibrar, al cogerlo y abrirlo vió que le había llegado un mensaje de un número desconocido para él. Lo abrió y empezó a leerlo, quedándose extrañado y esta vez un poco asustado.

-Te he encontrado. Te estoy observando. Bonitos boxers celestes, Naruto... Te ahorcaría con ellos- esto era lo que podía leerse en el mensaje-.

La primera reacción instantánea del chico fue subirse los pantalones y después mirar en todas las direcciones. Como no encontró nada extraño a su alrededor volvió a posar su mirada en el mensaje.

-Bueno, ya está bien, juego terminado, ya todos nos hemos reído, ahora el autor de la broma que dé la cara- gritó Naruto a sus compañeros enfadado-.

Éstos se miraron entre sí con cara de extrañados y respondieron que no tenían ninguna idea de lo que estaba hablando el rubio, le preguntaron que qué era lo que pasaba, pero respondió que no pasaba nada, prefirió dejarlo pasar y no involucrar a sus amigos si de verdad ellos no tenían nada que ver, además no quería que se rieran de él. Así que volvió a enfrascarse en su móvil y en el mensaje recibido.

Lo primero que hizo fue responder al mensaje para intentar descubrir de quien procedía "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?". A los cinco minutos recibió una respuesta concisa "Pronto sabrás quien soy. Te quiero a ti.". Naruto se relajó un poco con estas palabras pues parecían más de alguien que estuviera enamorado de él antes que de un psicópata. El chico se olvidó del primer mensaje y se enfrascó en el segundo. Empezó a preguntarse quién podría ser y cómo podría haber conseguido su número. Seguramente habría sido a través de algún amigo suyo que no quería decir nada pues entonces estropearía la sorpresa.

Naruto decidió salir de dudas así que marcó el número de esa persona y apretó el botón de llamada, pero saltó el contestador, como si el móvil estuviera apagado, cosa que le extrañó pues dos minutos antes le habían escrito un mensaje desde ese número. Prefirió olvidarse también del móvil, lo guardó en su bolsillo, se bajó de nuevo los pantalones hasta su anterior posición, muy abajo, y siguió charlando con sus amigos.

La noche se estaba acercando, y con ella la hora de despedirse de sus amigos y volverse a su casa solo, y a pesar de estar más tranquilo temía que llegara la hora de irse. Así que optó por preguntarle sutilmente a alguno de sus amigos si podía quedarse a dormir en casa de alguno de ellos.

-Hey- llamó Naruto la atención de sus amigos-, ¿podría quedarme a dormir en casa de alguno de vosotros? Es que mañana por la mañana tengo que hacer un par de cosas por el centro de la ciudad y ya sabéis que mi casa está lejos y tengo que andar un rato para poder llegar hasta aquí.

-Si claro claro, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo por lo que nos has contado de los mensajes y no te atreves a dormir en tu casa solo- dijo uno de ellos riéndose-.

-Basta ya, dejaos de bromas, lo digo en serio, mañana tengo cosas que hacer- replicó el rubio irritado-.

-En mi casa puedes quedarte a dormir si lo necesitas, mis padres esta noche no estarán en mi casa, no se enterarán, así que no hay problema- contestó uno de sus amigos-.

-¿En serio? Oh, muchísimas gracias Sai- Naruto se acercó a él y se agarró de sus manos poniéndole cara de felicidad-.

-No es nada. Pero no te acerques tanto ni me pongas esa cara, que me... _entran ganas de violarte_... me pones nervioso.

El rubio le soltó y el pelinegro lamentó la pérdida de contacto y se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, sabía que el chico era cariñoso, así que si no hubiera dicho nada lo más probable es que hubiera seguido agarrado de él durante un tiempo.

Sai llevaba ya bastante tiempo encaprichado del chico, le parecía muy atractivo y tenía ganas de atraparlo y tener una noche de sexo con él, esa noche que iban a estar los dos solos en su casa era su oportunidad y no pensaba dejarla escapar, de un modo o de otro.

La noche al fin llegó y poco a poco se fueron despidiendo cada uno y tomando su camino. Naruto y Sai fueron uno los primeros en despegarse del grupo pues el pelinegro quería llegar a su casa antes y así poderse quedar a solas con su amigo.

Por el camino el chico no perdía de vista al rubio ni un momento, esos boxers celestes no podía quitárselos de la cabeza y menos el cuerpo que tenía. En ese instante le entraron ganas de cogerlo, llevarlo a un callejón oscuro y hacerle todas las cosas que llevaba bastante tiempo imaginando hacerle. Sin embargo se aguantó, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, decidiendo que si hacia falta violarlo, mejor se esperaba a llegar a su casa.

Naruto se fijó en el cuerpo de su amigo, llevaba una camiseta negra apretada y unos pantalones cortos también pegados que dejaban a la vista un hinchado bulto. El pelinegro era de complexión atlética y tenía la piel pálida. Todo esto le hizo recordar a Sasuke, pues se parecía mucho a él. Sin embargo no sabía si la cara se parecía a la de su amigo ya que no se la vió. Pero estaba seguro de que Sai no podía ser Sasuke puesto que en la descripción que le había dado tenía el pelo más largo. El rubio se imaginó en ese momento teniendo sexo con Sasuke usando el cuerpo de Sai y empezó a ruborizarse.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que su compañero había estado mirándole y de que empezaba a tener una erección debido a que en sus pantalones de vez en cuando se levantaba un bulto, por ese motivo empezó a andar más rápido hasta que por fin llegaron a su casa.

Sai hizo pasar al rubio al interior de la vivienda y le ofreció sentarse en el sofá, decidió volver a controlar sus instintos y no tirárselo en ese momento sobre el asiento, ya había pensado como iba a conseguir el culito del rubio, por lo que decidió esperarse, en la noche llegaría la hora.

El dueño de la casa empezó a preparar la cena con la ayuda de su amigo. Algo no muy complicado pues sus padres no estaban y no sabía muy bien cocinar, así que se prepararon un par de sándwiches cada uno y eso fue lo que comieron. Cuando terminaron se fueron al salón a ver la tele, Sai se sentó en el sofá y Naruto se tumbó colocando la cabeza sobre las piernas de éste, ya que siempre se tomaba muchas confianzas.

El pelinegro comenzó a observar el cuerpo del chico que tenía sobre sus piernas, la camiseta naranja se le había subido dejando ver algo del torso, y debido a que los pantalones le quedaban algo grandes en ese momento formaban un pequeño hueco, dejando ver el bulto del rubio bajo los boxers celestes. Toda esta imagen excitó al chico, que empezó a tener una erección.

En ese momento Naruto se levantó, con la cara un poco sonrojada y la cabeza agachada hacia Sai.

-Bueno... c..c..creo q..que es hora de irse a dormir. Estoy cansado y mañana quiero levantarme temprano- el rubio se dio la vuelta y se marchó a la habitación a paso rápido, ya se conocía la casa puesto que no era la primera vez que iba allí-.

El ojinegro se quedó un rato más sentado en el sofá esperando a que se le bajara la erección, no quería volver a asustar a su amigo, no aún, ni tampoco quería bajarse la erección de otras maneras, eso quería que lo hiciera otra persona... Una vez bajado su miembro, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación encontrándose al rubio tumbado en la cama, en una posición parecida a la anterior. Sai se volvió a controlar para no saltar encima del rubio.

-Bueno, ¿cómo vamos a dormir?- Preguntó inocentemente el invitado-.

-_Pues podemos dormir en la misma cama... o no dormir... _Pues tú si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, o sea, donde estás ahora mismo, y yo puedo traer un colchón y dormir ahí, en el suelo, al lado tuya, así podemos dormir en la misma habitación.

-Me parece bien... _Aunque preferiría que los dos durmiésemos en la misma cama..._ Y bueno...¿podrías prestarme un pijama?

-¿Con el calor que hace? Puedes dormir en ropa interior... o sin ropa si quieres. A mí no me importa.

-Es que con un pijama estoy más cómodo, ¿podrías prestarme uno? Por favor- el rubio se acercó al moreno, le agarró de las manos de la misma forma que antes y le miró mientras le salían estrellitas de los ojos-.

-Está bien, está bien, si te pones así ahora te lo dejo, voy primero a coger el colchón... _no quiero perderme como te cambias._

Sai salió de la habitación en busca del colchón mientras Naruto se quedó registrando la habitación, pues nunca se había quedado en ella él solo. Empezó mirando por todos lados, y acabó llegando al lugar que buscaba, con el que más fantaseaba, a la mesilla de noche, más concretamente al cajón de la ropa interior de Sai. Cuando lo abrió encontró unos cuantos boxers bien doblados y ordenados. Cogió uno de los que estaban más abajo, unos rojos que le gustaron mucho, lo desdobló, se lo acercó a la cara y lo olió. Olía a Sai. En ese instante el pelinegro aparecía por la puerta cargando con el colchón justo delante suya, por lo que no podía ver nada. Naruto se guardó corriendo los boxers en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, cerró el cajón con cuidado, sin hacer ruido y fue a ayudar a su amigo con el colchón. Al final lo dejaron en el suelo justo al lado de la cama.

-Bueno, ahora voy por tu pijama- dijo el ojinegro muy a su pesar mientras iba al armario y tras buscar durante un momento sacó unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta bien dobladas-. Aquí tienes.

-¿Y esta ropa tan holgada? Aquí caben dos como yo- rió el rubio mientras extendía la camiseta-.

-No seas exagerado, es uno de mis pijamas, para dormir me gusta estar con ropa ancha, es más cómodo. ¿Tú no querías un pijama para estar cómodo? Ahí lo tienes, si no te gusta siempre puedes dormir sin ropa...

-Está bien, está bien, es solo que me extrañó.

Naruto empezó a cambiarse, no quería salir de la habitación a hacerlo pues no quería parecer que le daba vergüenza, y lo iba a hacer a espaldas de Sai, pero se acordó de que en el bolsillo trasero tenía los boxers de su amigo, así que lo hizo de frente a él, con la cabeza bajada debido a la timidez.

Naruto empezó quitándose la camiseta, dejando completamente al descubierto su torso, después se quitó los pantalones con cuidado y los dejó sobre una silla que había en el escritorio, tapándolos, para que no hubiera pruebas del crimen. El rubio pensó en quitarse la camiseta primero y seguidamente ponerse la del pijama para que no le viera en ropa interior, pero ya que estaba, quería provocar un poquito a su amigo.

Sai no le quitaba ojo de encima, pero de una forma descarada, desde que Naruto empezó a quitarse la ropa y se quedaba solo en esos boxers celestes que llevaba hasta que se colocó la ropa que le había proporcionado, que si no llega a ser porque los pantalones eran elásticos se le caerían. El moreno pudo observarle directamente sin problemas ya que su amigo estaba con la cabeza agachada, aunque intuía que el rubio sabía que le estaba mirando, si no se hubiera ido poniendo la ropa según se la iba quitando y no quitarse todo de un tirón y quedarse solo en boxers y luego ponérselo todo.

Una vez Naruto hubo terminado de ponerse el pijama se tumbó en la cama, fue en ese momento cuando Sai comenzó a desvestirse para que el rubio pudiera verle. Primero se quitó la camiseta, quedándose solo en los pantaloncitos cortos que llevaba dejando completamente al descubierto todo su cuerpo bien formado, y lanzó la camiseta hacia la cara de su amigo, tapándola completamente. Y seguidamente se quitó los pantalones, acabando en unos boxers negros que se ajustaban perfectamente dando lugar a un gran bulto. Sai se fijó en que Naruto todavía seguía con su camiseta sobre su cara.

-Que Naruto, ¿es que te gusta mi olor?- preguntó el moreno mientras levantaba la camiseta dejando ver a un rubio con una sonrisa en la cara-.

-Puede- dijo riéndose, y seguidamente abrió los ojos como platos-. ¿Qué haces en ropa interior? ¿Vas a dormir así?

-Por supuesto que voy a dormir así, hace calor. ¿O acaso tienes algún problema con eso? Por cierto, si te gusta mi olor entonces puedes quedarte con la camiseta, al igual que con los boxers que cogiste antes.

-¿Qué? Pero...¿cómo? Yo no...- gimoteó el rubio tapándose la cara con la camiseta-.

-Ya veo que si que te gusta... Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir... _Lo tengo todo pensado, voy a seguir mi plan, no voy a atacar ahora..._ ¿Vas a dormir al final con mi camiseta en la cara?- volvió a preguntar levantando de nuevo un poco la camiseta-. ¿Ya te has dormido? Que rápido, y que lindo con ese rostro de dormido... aunque esa cara cambiará dentro de unas horas...

Sai dejó la camiseta sobre la cara de su amigo pues así se veía más mono, cogió una sábana, la colocó sobre el colchón, se tumbó y se dispuso a dormir un rato. Mientras tanto Naruto, que no estaba dormido de verdad, estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos y latiéndole el corazón, preguntándose que es lo que quería hacer el moreno con él. Decidió dormirse con la camiseta sobre la cara, pues así le gustaba más, y esperar, ya lo descubriría.

Pasaron las horas y Naruto se despertó notando algo de presión sobre su muslo, algo deslizaba sobre él y lo acariciaba, el rubio sabía que era Sai, aunque no lo veía debido a que todavía tenía la camiseta de su amigo en la cara, y se dejó hacer, imaginándose que era el cuerpo de Sasuke quien le tocaba, poniéndole la cara y el cabello de quien imaginaba que era él. El moreno empezó a masajearle la entrepierna por debajo del pantalón ancho que le permitía movilidad y por encima de los boxers.

Debido a éste contacto ambos empezaron a excitarse, Sai empezó a notar como la erección de su amigo evolucionaba a pasos agigantados y observaba gracias a la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por la ventana como el pantalón comenzaba a convertirse de verdad en una tienda de campaña. En ese momento agarró el miembro del rubio sobre su ropa interior y empezó a masturbarle, escuchando como gemía.

Cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente excitados el moreno le empezó a quitar los pantalones suavemente, besando cada fracción de piel que iba quedando visible. Una vez bajados completamente y lanzados al suelo el chico volvió a la tremenda erección del rubio y empezó a lamer ferozmente los boxers celestes produciendo en su amigo gemidos ahogados ya que éste se tapaba la boca con la camiseta que tenía en la cara.

En el instante en que Sai levantó la mirada y vió la postura que tenía Naruto con la cara tapada decidió que quería buscar sus labios y besarlos, para ello se introdujo dentro de la camiseta ancha del pijama sin ninguna dificultad hasta quedar a la altura del rubio, mientras chocaban ambas rigideces, cogió la camiseta que tenía su amigo en la cara y la lanzó lejos, pudiendo mirarle a los ojos.

-Tenías razón, en esta camiseta caben dos personas- dijo el moreno, mientras sacaba los brazos por las mangas de la camiseta y entrelazaba sus manos con las de Naruto. Acto seguido le introdujo la lengua en la boca.

Mientras Sai besaba a Naruto salvajemente empezó a mover la pelvis de igual forma, encontrándose ambas erecciones una y otra vez, produciendo gemidos que salían de la garganta del rubio y se esfumaban en la del moreno. El ojiazul movió los brazos hasta que sus manos llegaron al trasero de su amigo, y aunque tenían las manos agarradas intentó aumentar la rapidez del movimiento de la cadera del ojinegro, imaginándose que los 22 centímetros de Sasuke eran aquellos que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Naruto, que estaba debajo, quería llevar un poco el ritmo, así que hizo acopio de fuerza y rodó un poco sobre la cama, a pesar de que ésta era alta cayeron ambos sobre el colchón que estaba en el suelo, sin sufrir ningún daño, y esta vez quedó él encima. Ahora era el rubio quien tenía el control, besaba al chico que tenia debajo con fiereza y aumentaba cada vez más la fricción entre sus miembros. Ahora eran los gemidos de Sai los que se amortiguaban en su garganta.

El ojiazul disfrutaba llevando el control, calentándose más si eso era posible, pero el moreno quería tener, no ser tenido así que éste hizo algo de fuerza y volvieron a rodar los dos desde el colchón al frío suelo, contraponiéndose al calor de sus cuerpos. La cabeza de Naruto estaba apoyada en el suelo mientras ahora Sai era el que llevaba la voz cantante. Seguían besándose y frotando sus erecciones, pero llegó un momento en el que el rubio apartó la cabeza y empezó a gemir con fuerza y a tener espasmos por todo el cuerpo, arqueando sus piernas.

El ojinegro giró la cabeza para observar como estaba el miembro del rubio, para comprobar cual era el motivo de sus gemidos, sus boxers celestes empezaban a convertirse en azul oscuro por donde terminaba su miembro. Sai se salió de la camiseta y empezó a lamer el color oscuro que iba quedándose en esa ropa interior, saboreándolo completamente. Una vez quedó satisfecho empezó a bajárselos, hasta que por fin se los bajó del todo y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Ahora empezó a limpiar la longitud de Naruto, que se había manchado, cuando terminó volvió otra vez arriba a intercambiar fluidos con el chico que tenía debajo, éste notaba el sabor procedente de la boca de su amigo, y le encantaba.

-Me duele...estar en esta postura...sobre el suelo...- se quejó Naruto-.

Sai lo abrazó dulcemente, lo levantó con cuidado y lo colocó de pie. Le pidió que se quedara de pie, con las piernas algo flexionadas, y que dejara medio cuerpo tumbado sobre esa cama alta, dejando el trasero justo en una posición fácil de penetrar para él. El moreno se situó detrás del rubio y simuló que empezaba a adentrarse en la cavidad de éste, a pesar de llevar los boxers negros puestos, y continuó frotándose por esa zona. Mientras sucedía ésto Naruto observaba con gran lujuria todos sus movimientos, deseando que entrase ya en él, con esta visión su miembro volvía a comenzar a ponerse firme.

En ese momento el ojinegro se despegó un momento del rubio y fue hasta la mesilla de noche, abrió el cajón que estaba debajo del de su ropa interior y sacó un botecito de vaselina, volvió a colocarse detrás del rubio, abrió el bote, se untó un poco los dedos, y empezó a repartirlo por los alrededores de su abertura. Naruto se estremeció con el contacto de ese material frío sobre su cuerpo caliente y esa sensación le agradó enormemente.

Ahora Sai empezaba a meter los dedos por el recto del rubio, concretamente dos de ellos, con suma facilidad gracias al lubricante que éstos contenían. Los dos dedos se movían velozmente y con suma certeza, apuntando cada vez que entraban a una zona que estaba mirando hacia el estómago de Naruto, produciéndole una excitación tal, que casi no podía abrir los ojos, y haciendo que de su miembro, que estaba presionado contra la cama, brotara algo de semen y cayera al suelo. Todo esto mientras el ojiazul gemía sin parar.

Con este paisaje el moreno estaba deseando entrar en el interior del rubio, así que se quitó rápidamente los boxers y los dejó justo debajo de la cara del rubio.

-Ya que te gusta mi olor seguro que te gustará que los deje bajo tú cara- decía Sai mientras embadurnaba su miembro con la vaselina y empezaba a restregarse por el trasero del rubio, haciendo como que entraba en la cavidad, pero tan solo se deslizaba hasta que salía por entre las piernas, y repetía el proceso una y otra vez, poniéndolo muy caliente, cuando por fin se animó a actuar le interrumpió la voz de su chico que por fin se había decidido a hablar-.

-Sí, me gusta tu olor- susurraba con una especie de voz sumisa-, pero...¿podrías hacerme el favor de ponerte un preservativo?

-Ahora mismo voy a por uno, perdona por no haberlo hecho antes, pero tú también podías haberme avisado antes de lubricar todo mi miembro- le reprendió mientras iba al cajón de la ropa interior, sacaba un profiláctico y volvía a colocarse detrás del rubio-.

-Perdona, me costaba hablar con tanto restregarte contra mí- contestó con un tono sarcástico-.

-Bueno, bueno, no importa, quiero que me pongas tu el preservativo... con la boca- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y lo agarró, y como un experto empezó a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Primero se llevo el envoltorio a la boca y de un mordisco lo abrió. Cogió el preservativo y se lo colocó en la lengua, quedando el capuchón hacia fuera, seguidamente metió la lengua para dentro de la boca, tan solo quedando el aro visible y se colocó de rodillas, a la altura del miembro de su amigo. Primero comenzó introduciendo su boca hasta coronar el glande, una vez colocada esta parte solo tuvo que empujar hacia abajo con los labios hasta que el profiláctico quedó perfectamente puesto. Una vez terminado empezó a lamer los testículos de su amigo. Sai miró todo el proceso con lascivia y no pudo aguantarlo más, levantó al rubio y lo volvió a colocar en la misma posición que estaba antes, con sus boxers justo debajo de su cara.

-Ahora va a empezar lo bueno- decía Sai con los ojos llenos de deseo, deseo por poseer al chico que tenia justo debajo de él-.

El moreno empezó a entrar en la cavidad del rubio lentamente, ya que a pesar de la vaselina no quería dañar al chico. Su miembro entraba con facilidad, así que terminó metiéndolo completamente de un solo golpe, haciendo que su amigo soltara un pequeño quejido. A pesar de que aquella entrada era virginal, parecía que ya había sido entrenada antes, probablemente por numerosos artefactos.

Esto no aminoró la ganas de Sai de hacer a Naruto suyo, así que empezó a penetrarle más rápidamente, sin pensar si sufría o no, aunque parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande. El rubio estaba en la posición comentada antes, de pie, con las piernas algo abiertas y medio cuerpo tumbado sobre la cama. Por el otro lado estaba el moreno, que estaba de pie, justo detrás del chico, introduciéndole su miembro.

Cuando ya llevaban unos minutos con ese vaivén Naruto sufrió un escalofrío, de éstos que te hielan la sangre, y es que se sentía observado, sabía que Sai lo estaba mirando, pero no era esa sensación, era una mucho peor. El rubio giró la cabeza, en la dirección en la que estaba su amigo y miró por la ventana, en ella le pareció ver una sombra, una imagen que le asustó, pero antes de que pudiera cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo el moreno rozó esa zona, dándole tanto placer que arqueó la espalda y volvió su cabeza al frente, tapándose la boca con los boxers que tenía debajo para que los gemidos no se escucharan por toda la ciudad, y ésto hizo que se le olvidara cualquier impresión que podía haber tenido de lo que había esto, de hecho se olvidó hasta de que había tenido un escalofrío momentos antes.

Sai, que se veía cerca del final, salió del interior del ojiazul y le dijo que se tumbara boca arriba sobre el colchón en el suelo. Una vez lo hizo, el moreno se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio, quedando ambos miembros uno enfrente del otro, se quitó el preservativo y lo lanzó lejos de ambos. El chico que estaba encima cogió ambos miembros y empezó a masturbarlos con una sola mano. Naruto necesitaba más velocidad, así que apartó la mano del moreno y empezó a darse placer él mismo, a toda velocidad, por su parte Sai hizo lo mismo, moviendo la mano con la máxima rapidez de la que era capaz.

El primero en hacer que su líquido interno empezase a fluir fue el rubio, que con un intenso gemido y una profunda cara de gozo dibujada en el rostro se llenó gran parte del torso y le llegó hasta los pectorales. Seguidamente fue del miembro de Sai del que empezó a manar su semilla, casi gritando más que gimiendo por el esfuerzo, pero aún así se notaba que estaba disfrutando. Este fluido cayó con fuerza sobre el cuerpo del rubio, manchándolo más si eso era posible. Una vez ya completamente seco por dentro, empezó a lamer ese tórax con avidez, como si estuviera hambriento. Cuando ya el cuerpo de Naruto parecía que estaba bastante limpio, el moreno empezó a besarle, intercambiando saliva y algo más.

-¿Te apetece que nos demos una ducha?- propuso el ojinegro- Estamos manchados y sudorosos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que continuemos?- preguntó entre asombro y agotamiento el ojiazul- Yo ya estoy cansado...

-Tranquilo, te prometo que no te haré nada, pero si nos duchamos a la vez es más rápido.

-Bueno, está bien- aceptó finalmente mientras se levantaba y empezaba a bostezar.

Sai le indicó el camino hasta el baño y ambos entraron en la ducha, accionó el grifo y el agua empezó a caer sobre sus cuerpos ya mojados previamente, ya sea debido a la saliva, el sudor, o el semen, esto último más en el cuerpo de Naruto.

El rubio estaba de espaldas al moreno, enjabonándose su cuerpo. Sai se acercó y le abrazó, haciendo que parase su amigo debido a la impresión, y empezó a besarle el cuello. Debido a este contacto el ojiazul echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo. El chico que estaba detrás comenzó a succionarlo y a dejarle una linda señal violácea.

-Ya estás marcado, ahora me perteneces- le susurró al oído el creador del chupetón-.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, pero poco después se separó.

-No, yo no te pertenezco, lo de esta noche ha estado muy bien, pero yo no quiero más- aclaró el rubio decididamente-.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué te creías?- replicó el moreno de forma alegre, aunque parecía que detrás de la sonrisa escondía algo-.

Sai se separó de su amigo completamente, terminó de ducharse, se salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla, todo esto sin mediar palabra.

-Lo siento si te ha molestado lo que te he dicho Sai, pero es la verdad- añadió Naruto en voz baja, como avergonzado-.

-No me ha molestado. Ahora, si me haces el favor, vete de mi casa.

-Lo comprendo.

-Yo no.

Ambos se fueron hasta el dormitorio sin cruzar ninguna mirada. Cuando llegaron el rubio comenzó a coger su ropa y a vestirse, primero se puso su camiseta naranja que estaba sobre la silla, que era donde la había dejado antes de ponerse la camiseta del pijama. Luego buscó su ropa interior y los encontró tirados en el suelo, completamente manchados. El moreno se dio cuenta del dilema de su amigo.

-Puedes ponerte los boxers que me cogiste antes, parece que los tuyos habría que lavarlos primero- declaró el chico de forma casual, como si la cosa no fuera con él-.

-Pero yo no...- intentó decir Naruto-.

-Ya te dije que podías quedarte con ellos, al igual que con la camiseta si así quieres, yo nunca retiro lo que digo.

-Está bien...- dijo resignado-.

El rubio cogió los pantalones y sacó del bolsillo trasero los boxers rojos de Sai que había guardado. Se los colocó y seguidamente se puso encima los pantalones. Una vez vestido del todo recogió su ropa interior que estaba tirada en el suelo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación en dirección a la entrada. El moreno ya vestido le siguió por detrás con un bulto en las manos y le fue a abrir la puerta de la casa.

-Te olvidaste esto- pronunció tendiéndole la camiseta que él mismo había llevado puesta esa noche-.

-Sai...no tienes que...- intentó articular-.

-Yo ya no la quiero, puedes quedártela- aclaró mientras se la ponía en los brazos y le cerraba la puerta sin dejarle responder-.

-Lo siento...-susurró pesadamente-.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y observó lo que tenía frente a él, una calle completamente desierta y un cielo azul oscuro en el que aún quedaban unas horas para que saliera el Sol. Lo único que podía hacer era ir hasta su casa, la cual se encontraba lejos, así que se armó de valor e intentó regresar caminando por las calles más transitadas o iluminadas, la noche no era buena en aquella ciudad si ibas solo.

Cuando ya iba a mitad de camino empezó a sentir que alguien lo observaba, se dio la vuelta, no había nada y la calle estaba completamente iluminada, si alguien estuviera ahí era imposible que se hubiera escondido, así que continuó su camino, solo que esta vez un poco más rápido.

Pasado un rato, todavía debían de quedar 10 minutos hasta llegar a su casa, Naruto sintió un intenso escalofrío, uno tal como cuando Sai le estuvo penetrando y fue en ese momento en el que lo recordó. Recordó como había visto una silueta que los observaba a través de la ventana, una sombra que le había helado la sangre. El rubio echó a correr, sin girar la cabeza, con la camiseta en una mano y los boxers en la otra. Decidió llegar a su casa y encerrarse, allí estaría seguro.

No tardó en llegar, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y echó el cerrojo. Se recostó sobre la puerta e intentó tomar algo de aliento, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de un pequeño papel doblado que estaba en el suelo, que probablemente habrían pasado por debajo de la puerta. Naruto lo cogió, lo abrió y lo leyó.

–

– -El momento se acerca y lo lamento, te ves tan sexy, pero esto no puede quedar así, lo que has hecho...imperdonable- rezaba la nota-.

Naruto se quedó blanco como la tiza, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas quedaran así, se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a la policía, pero primero fue a encender la tele, pues se sentía muy incómodo sin ningún ruido a su alrededor. Las primeras imágenes que aparecieron en la televisión fueron las de las noticias de madrugada, que estaban contando algo sobre una persona y captaron la atención del rubio.

-Se ha descubierto por fin la identidad de un violador y asesino en serie gracias al testimonio de una víctima que logró sobrevivir a su atacante. Este bárbaro actúa a través de la red, capta a sus víctimas mediante un chat, según nos cuenta el superviviente, y después consigue sus datos personales y va en su busca. Se le atribuyen seis violaciones y asesinatos aunque no se descarta que haya más casos. Según la víctima tiene alrededor de 19 años de edad y aquí tienen un retrato robot del asesino facilitado por el agredido- En ese momento desapareció la imagen de la presentadora y apareció la cara de un chico con ojos negros e inexpresivos y cabello oscuro con dos largos mechones a cada lado de la cara-. Esta persona se hace llamar Sasuke, si por favor saben cualquier cosa llamen inmediatamente a la policía. Y ahora en la sección de deportes tenemos...

Naruto desconectó completamente de lo que estaba viendo en la televisión, estaba terriblemente asustado.

-_Yo seré el siguiente_- fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza-.

El rubio fue corriendo hasta el teléfono, decidido a llamar a la policía. Cuando estaba a punto de coger el auricular algo apareció de entre las sombras andando lentamente.

-No, no vas a hacer eso, zorrito.


	3. Violación

-Tú... Tú... Tú eres Sasuke- dijo el chico asustado afirmándolo, mientras giraba la cabeza instintivamente hacia la televisión, donde segundos antes habían puesto un retrato robot de la persona que tenía delante.

-Muy perspicaz, que poco has tardado en darte cuenta, mi querido Naruto- puntualizó el azabache mientras se acercaba paso a paso a su próxima presa.

A medida que Sasuke se iba acercando a Naruto, éste se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás automáticamente.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi información? ¿Cómo averiguaste donde vivía?- preguntó decididamente el rubio con cara seria, no quería mostrar miedo-. _Tengo que ganar algo de tiempo._

-Fue muy fácil- contestó el moreno levantando los brazos encogidos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba hasta la altura de los hombros, en una actitud de suficiencia-, solo tuve que hackear tu ordenador, entré en él y busqué tu información privada, el resto fue sencillo.

En ese momento Naruto chocó con la pared y todas las fuerzas que había logrado reunir desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sentía que empezaba a perder la consciencia de puro terror, mientras poco a poco, el violador se iba a acercando, disfrutando del momento. Quería desmayarse allí mismo y que todo terminara, pero eso no iba con el carácter de Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio empezó a buscar alguna salida, pero el moreno cada vez estaba mas cerca, taponándole cualquier plan de huida. Mientras miraba en todas direcciones se fijó en la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta, si corría lo suficiente podría saltar por la ventana e ir a la comisaría de policía más cercana.

El ojiazul esperó un instante hasta que le pareció que Sasuke dejaba desprotegida esa zona, en ese momento echó a correr hacia la ventana como alma que llevaba el diablo, pero unos segundos después yacía inconsciente en el suelo, ya que mientras pasaba por el lado del moreno corriendo, éste le había dado un certero golpe en la nuca, dejándolo K.O.

Pasado un rato Naruto abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un profundo dolor en la parte trasera del cuello, cuando intentó tocárselo se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda y no podía moverlas, también se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre el suelo, en una posición incómoda, por lo que rodó sobre sí mismo y se colocó boca arriba. Incluso intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas tampoco respondían, también se encontraban atadas.

-Por fin, estaba esperando a que te despertaras, quiero que presencies todo lo que voy a hacerte.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacerme?- dijo el rubio entre lágrimas-.

-Muy pronto lo verás. Ahora mismo no te muevas, regreso en un momento.

El moreno salió de la habitación y dejó allí a su víctima sola. Pero Naruto no estaba resignado a rendirse, empezó a rodar sobre el suelo del salón en dirección a la puerta, una vez allí se levantaría y abriría la puerta, pero antes siquiera de que hubiera podido rodar dos veces sobre sí mismo recibió una patada en su estómago, haciéndole escupir sangre y olvidar por completo su plan de huida.

-Si te resistes será mucho peor, mi pequeño Naruto.

Naruto le miró con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que no lloraría, que no le daría ese placer a su verdugo, pero le costaba demasiado. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y con esfuerzo, ese golpe en su estómago le había hecho mucho daño y en su boca notaba el gusto metálico de la sangre.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente al chico que tenía en frente suya, deleitándose con la dominación, lo tenía por completo a su merced y no podría escapar de allí con vida. Cuando el moreno llegó hasta su presa le hizo girar hasta dejarlo bocabajo y se colocó de cuclillas delante de su cabeza, lo agarró del pelo y lo levantó lo suficiente para poder mirar su rostro, y en ese momento el rubio le escupió en la cara, a lo que el ojinegro respondió con un puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciendo que el rubio profiriera más sangre.

El violador se limpió la cara, se incorporó y se desplazó hacia las piernas del rubio, se sentó en los tobillos del chico que tenía debajo para impedirle el movimiento de sus extremidades, se tumbó un poco sobre los muslos del chico y empezó a bajarle los pantalones, y mientras los hacia descender se iba incorporando poco a poco.

Los bajó hasta los tobillos del rubio, pues no podía más debido a las cuerdas, y se recreó en la vista del pequeño culito respingón dentro de unos boxers rojos que tenía justo enfrente. Empezó a masajear lentamente las dos nalgas, primero con cuidado, pero terminó haciéndolo con brutalidad. Metió las manos dentro de la ropa interior y empezó a pellizcarlo, notando como la piel ascendía de temperatura. Después se volvió a recostar sobre el rubio y empezó a oler el aroma que desprendía el trasero del chico y a lamerlo por encima de la prenda roja.

Naruto veía su final más próximo a cada segundo que pasaba, solo podía rezar para que alguien pasara cerca de su casa por casualidad y se le ocurriera llamarle, pero a esas horas lo veía poco probable. Aún así todavía no había renunciado a liberarse, así que intentó revolverse para poder deshacerse del chico que tenía encima suya, pero ya estaba demasiado cansado y Sasuke pesaba demasiado.

El moreno se tumbó completamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quedando ambas cabezas a la misma altura y los pies del agresor, como era más alto, algo separados de los del agredido.

Naruto podía sentir el miembro del asaltante sobre su trasero a pesar de las ropas que lo separaban y además sintió como las cuerdas que rodeaban sus muñecas se aflojaban. Sasuke agarró los dos brazos por las muñecas y los extendió a ambos lados del rubio, sobre el suelo, sometiéndolo más a él. En esta postura empezó a mover su pelvis frotándose con el trasero de su víctima, sintiendo que ya estaba dentro.

El moreno continuó moviéndose, aligerando el ritmo, mientras Naruto sufría, pues debido a su postura el vaivén del movimiento le hacía arrastrar su cara y su abdomen por el suelo, pero había conseguido no derramar aún ni una lágrima.

Sasuke se incorporó un poco trayendo los dos brazos del rubio hacia sí, liberó uno de ellos pero rápidamente agarró el otro con la otra mano, y con la mano que había quedado libre se desabrochó el cinturón pero todavía dejándolo alrededor de su cintura y bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros, los entreabrió y dejó ver un gran bulto bajo unos boxers azul marino. Y sin bajarse los pantalones volvió a la postura anterior y continuó con el movimiento de caderas sobre el trasero del rubio, esta vez sintiéndolo más y con unos movimientos aún más rápidos.

El moreno quería aumentar la sensación de encuentro entre los dos cuerpos, así que pensó en quitarle los boxers rojo que llevaba puestos su captura.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, estos no son tus calzoncillos, estos son los de tu amiguito, ¿verdad?- el nuevo descubrimiento le hizo ponerse rojo de furia-. ¡Qué, te gustó todo lo que te hizo él, ¿no?! ¡Ahora vas a sentir lo que es placer de verdad!.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos y una fuerza desmedida rompió los boxers que vestía el rubio, se los quitó y los lanzó por la ventana que se encontraba abierta, no los quería tener a la vista.

Todo esta operación del moreno le llevó algo de tiempo, un tiempo que Naruto aprovechó para intentar escapar de nuevo. En el momento en el que Sasuke tiró los boxers por la ventana, el rubio rodó sobre sí mismo haciendo tambalear a la persona que tenía encima suya y caerse. Se levantó como pudo mientras el ojinegro se recuperaba del sobresalto. Empezó a pegar saltitos en dirección hacia la puerta, se giró un momento y se percató de que Sasuke ya iba detrás de él y a gran velocidad. Cogió el teléfono, que era lo que tenía más a mano y se lo lanzó a su perseguidor, y aunque no le hizo apenas daño la impresión lo frenó un momento.

Naruto llegó hasta la puerta, pero debido a los nervios, no lograba atinar a la hora de abrir el cerrojo, las manos se le deslizaban debido al sudor.

-¡_Maldita sea! ¿Por qué la cerraría con cerradura?_

Antes de que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, sonó un chasquido y expulsó más sangre por la boca. De repente todo se le puso negro y cayó redondo al suelo. Sasuke empleó este tiempo para volver a anudarle las muñecas, lo tumbó boca abajo sobre el suelo, se quitó el cinturón que aún llevaba alrededor de la cintura y lo ató fuertemente a los muslos de su víctima para que no pudiera abrir sus piernas.

Y esperó, esperó hasta que Naruto se despertara. Cuando lo hizo había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo y no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, en el momento en el que se percató de la posición en la que estaba, apoyado en el suelo solo por la cabeza, las rodillas y los pies, y la parte central de su cuerpo completamente levantada, lo recordó todo.

-_Voy a morir_- fue el primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza al mirar en los ojos de su asesino, que en ese momento acababa de ponerse justo enfrente de él, a su altura-.

-Sí – afirmó el moreno ante una pregunta no formulada-.

-No pienso darte ese placer, cabrón.

-Lo harás- respondió con desdén y antes de levantarse esta vez fue él el que le escupió en la cara-.

Otra vez tener dominado al rubio, ahora incluso más que antes, hizo que de nuevo el ojinegro se excitara completamente, se bajó por completo los pantalones y los boxers, enseñando una erección íntegra.

Se colocó en la parte trasera del rubio y sin más dilación separó las nalgas y le introdujo toda la longitud de su miembro. Naruto empezó a chillar, un gritó que hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera, pero no al chico que tenía encima. Naruto sintió el dolor multiplicado pues Sasuke le había cerrado las piernas con el cinturón a conciencia, para que no pudiera separarlas, el moreno quería hacerle daño, daño de verdad.

Sasuke empezó a embestirle, en el completo significado de la palabra, a una velocidad alarmante. Naruto aullaba de dolor, dolor por lo que estaba sintiendo y dolor porque con cada embestida sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, tenía una costilla rota debido al anterior golpe recibido. En este momento el rubio empezó a llorar desconsoladamente pues veía su final cerca.

-Basta... por favor... por favor... déjame Sasuke... Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor déjame- rogó con un hilo de vez mientras sendos lagrimones caían a ambos lados de sus mejillas-.

-Cuanto más te resistas más doloroso será Naruto, solo sé buen niño y coopera.

El llanto en el rostro del rubio no cesaba, Sasuke le miraba fijamente mientras seguía arremetiendo, notó que ya el pequeño se había resignado y ahora solo se sometía a lo que el hiciera.

El violador salió de la estrecha cavidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada, cogió la camiseta que el rubio había dejado tirada en en el suelo en cuanto entró a la casa y regresó, se colocó delante de su cabeza, le agarró del pelo y le hizo mirarle a la cara.

-¿Te gusta su olor? ¡Pues toma!- bramó el moreno mientras le ponía la camiseta en la boca con ferocidad, asegurándose de que no pudiera sacársela-. Así no podrás lloriquear más.

Sasuke volvió a entrar brutalmente en el interior del ojiazul y continuó con su movimiento, esta vez añadiendo tortazos a lo largo de los costados del rubio y de sus nalgas, haciendo que la piel se le enrojeciera allá por donde dejaba la mano.

Naruto no podía hacer más que gimotear, pues no podía siquiera gritar, mientras las lágrimas caían y se depositaban sobre la camiseta que tenía en la boca.

-_¡Sai! Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho esas cosas... ahora mismo podría estar en su casa y estaría a salvo. Un momento, ¿esto quiere decir que Sai corre peligro? Sasuke lo ha visto. Espero que no le pase nada. Sasuke al parecer siempre sigue el mismo modus operandi así que mientras no se meta en ningún chat estará a salvo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué imbécil fui! ¡Esto es culpa mía! De todas formas no merezco que me maten... no así. ¡Necesito salvarme de alguna manera! Por favor, que alguien venga a rescatarme._

Naruto empezó a sentir como los golpes en su cuerpo aumentaban de ritmo, temía que eso significara que su agresor estaba llegando al final.

-_¡Tengo que pensar algo rápido! ¡Algo antes de que Sasuke se corra!_

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera idear nada, la espalda del moreno comenzó a arquearse, mientras gemía sonoramente y soltaba palabras malsontantes.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Joder! ¡Qué buen culo tienes! Sin duda eres el mejor al que me he tirado. Que suerte tuve al encontrarte.

Naruto percibió una sensación caliente en su interior, y todas sus alarmas se le dispararon en cuanto Sasuke empezó a salir lentamente de él. También notó ahora algo que le salía de dentro y se deslizaba por el perineo.

-_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Mierda! Por favor... por favor... ¡por favor!_- rogó el rubio en su mente-.

Sasuke se incorporó, se guardó el miembro en los boxers y se subió los pantalones mientras decía:

-Es el mejor culito que he probado, es una lástima que ahora tenga que matarte y no pueda usarte más, pero entonces no habría diversión.

El moreno se acercó al rubio y le quitó la camiseta de la boca, también lanzándola por la ventana.

-Así mucho mejor, quiero oír como gritas- articuló poniendo una sonrisita de suficiencia al final-.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- el rubio acercó la cabeza para morderle, pero su violador se apartó y se levantó a tiempo-.

-Ahora regreso, no grites mucho, nadie te oirá, esta casa está bastante alejada de todo. Que suerte, ¿verdad? Además, no quiero que te lastimes esa vocecita tuya antes de que grites de dolor.

Sasuke se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró, después se fue a la cocina y desapareció tras la puerta. Naruto aprovechó este momento para intentar moverse, pero entre las correas que lo ataban por todo el cuerpo y el dolor en el pecho apenas pudo hacer nada. Pero el rubio hizo acopio de fuerzas y logró arrastrarse, sin ver muy bien a donde le llevaba su movimiento.

Naruto chocó contra la pared que tenía justo en frente, logró darse la vuelta e incorporarse lo suficiente como para sentarse, estirando por fin las piernas, pero sintió como en el proceso se clavaba la costilla rota.

El rubio fijó la vista al frente, perdiendo poco a poco toda esperanza, era verdad que nadie podría oírle. Miró instintivamente a la puerta de la cocina, por la que apareció su, muy pronto, asesino.

Sasuke avanzó lentamente con las manos a la espalda, sonteniendo algo, sonriendo.

La cara de Naruto reflejaba puro horror.


End file.
